Vanilla and Cinnamon
by 7WorldRings
Summary: Mr Litwak decides to upgrade Sugar Rush and add a new racer after it's increased popularity due to Vanellope being added to the race roster! But what happens when Vanellope meets this new character? Will she like him? Perhaps fall for him? VanellopeXOC First fic ever! XD


Chapter 1: Good News

Hey guys and Welcome to my first WiR Fic! I've seen the movie about four or five times now and I'm totally in love with it! Even though the main character of the movie is Ralph, it scares me that I am absolutely OBSESSED with Vanellope! She is the main highlight for me. She's so cute and adorable, not to mention sassy and sharp-tongued and I absolutely love her! So I thought, why not write a Fic about her because if I'm not going to be her love interest then someone must be! But I guess that's what this website is for ;p. So yeah, this fic is gonna be VanellopeXOC and I hope that doesn't put you off reading this. It's just that I don't think any of the characters in Sugar Rush have the potential to be Vanellope's love interest so I made one that will I think will probably suit her personality best, but I guess that's up for you to decide! Btw, I won't be ageing any of the characters up or stating their ages in this fic because I think that would completely ruin the concept of this story in my mind... Anyway I hope you enjoy this one and I hope the characters aren't too OC because I've watched the movie several times and done a lot of research just to be safe. So enjoy! This is quite a short chapter but as always, reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Good News

It had been quite a long time since Ralph and the rest of the gang had saved Litwak's Arcade from Turbo and the Cy Bugs. The event was still fresh in everyone's minds, but things had eventually gone back to normal. Since then, Fix-It Felix Jr. had become quite popular, with the addition of several new characters from unplugged games thanks to Ralph or 'stinkbrain' as Vanellope liked to call him. Her game, Sugar Rush, had also become popular soon after she was added to the race roster. The kids at the arcade seemed to love her ability to 'glitch' through the race and didn't seem to perceive it as some sort of error. This was in contrast to what everyone else though was going to happen which was the complete opposite. However, for Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers, today was special. The sudden attention her game was getting had lead Mr Litwak to decide to upgrade Sugar Rush and add one new character to the game! Vanellope was of course very excited as this was the biggest thing that would happen to Sugar Rush since she became the princess, or president as she preferred. Vanellope was heading back to the castle in a more than usually happy mood that night. She still had to get used to the fact that she was now the rightful ruler of her game. It was such a big difference from her previous situation of being an outcast and living alone in some unfinished bonus level, nevertheless she was thankful for the way it was now. However, one thing still didn't feel right. She still lived quite a distance from the rest of the racers who all lived in a different area of Sugar Rush. This made her feel alone despite her guards being there to protect her, but she couldn't socialize with them. She just wished she had someone to share it with. Vanellope also had begun to have strange, new feelings about some of the boys in Sugar Rush. A while back, whenever she was around Rancis she started to lose her spunky demeanor and sharp comebacks and was usually tongue-tied. However this stopped soon afterwards when she realized that he wasn't all that great and that he would probably never suit her as someone like a boyfriend. She was surprised and quite weirded out that she was thinking this way, as she had never done before. Perhaps it was because she had more friends now and knew how to form new, different bonds with different people. With all these conflicting thoughts in her mind, she failed to realise the rather large chocolate rock in her path... She stumbled on the rock and rolled down the side of a small hill behind it. Lucky for her she landed face first in a bundle of cotton candy and wasn't that hurt.

"You alright there Schweetz?" Vanellope looked up and was startled by the hand stretched out which happened to belong to her new found friend Taffyta Muttonfudge. She was surprised at how well Taffyta and her connected as friends. It was almost if they had been originally programmed to be great friends before the whole Turbo incident. However there was still a friendly rivalry between the two as they were both excellent racers.

"I'm fine. Thanks Taff. Say... What are ya doin' around here anyway?" Vanellope asked, still quite taken aback from her fall. She hoped that Taffyta would just overlook it though, as it wasn't like her to embarrass herself.

"I was just heading back home from the practice track at the diet-cola mountains. What about you?"

"Err... I don't know. Maybe I was just rolling down hills for fun(!)" Vanellope replied with heavy sarcasm in her voice. Taffyta obviously didn't get it and had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"But... Why would you wa-"

"I'M HEADIN' HOME MUTTONFUDGEHEAD! What, you can't see the big castle on your right? Duuh..." Vanellope cut her off, quite annoyed at the fact that Taffyta was too stupid to see through her sarcasm.

"Whatever, I mean. I knew that already." Taffyta lied.

"Suuure ya did..." Vanellope replied, again with thick sarcasm in her voice. Vanellope knew that Taffyta would never admit that she was wrong or that she didn't know something.

"Anyway, did you hear about the game being updated Vanellope? This is so exciting!"

"I know right! I can't wait for tomorrow when the arcade opens!" Vanellope replied.

"I heard that they're adding a new racer and that he's gonna be a guy. It's about fair though, since there aren't many boy racers in Sugar Rush." Taffyta added.

"Pfft. I don't really care about who it is. All I know is that he won't be able to beat me in a race." Vanellope nonchalantly declared.

"I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you. You never know, he might be twice as fast or have some special power like you."

"But you see, that's the thing Taff. You ain't me! I'm way to fast to let anybody get ahead of me. And, I also finish first in like, every random roster race so I have nothing to worry about" Vanellope smiled as she said this.

"Whatever Von Show-off. You're starting to sound like Sonic the Hedgehog; you know always going on about how fast he is... Anyway I'll catch ya later Vanellope, and Stay sweet!" Taffyta said as she began to walk off.

"See ya some other time Muttonfudge!" Vanellope shouted. She was happy to finally be able to talk with the other members off Sugar Rush. She smiled as she walked off to her castle.

She strolled upstairs to her queen sized bed. She decided that she would go and visit Ralph, Felix and Calhoun tomorrow after the arcade closes, but for now she needed to sleep. Her game was being upgraded tonight.

* * *

Yh. It's kind of short... But I hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating soon but not sure when so don't ask when. It comes when it comes... By the way, I will probably be uploading sonic related fics to the STH games archive because that's where I originally intended to write my fics, but after seeing Wreck-It Ralph I just had to write one for it ;)... Anyway, remember to review! constructive criticism is appreciated! Till next time.

~7WorldRings


End file.
